


Baby Please Come Home

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Christmas, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, J2, Kissing, M/M, Nurse Jensen, Schmoop, holiday fic, homeless Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen works as a nurse in the ER and his walk to and from work takes him past a young homeless man who makes a home in Jensen's heart. Also, it's Christmastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas all the things! With J2! All I want, ever. Throw in love and schmoop and smut and ta-da! Please enjoy.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Jensen can’t say that he anticipated this particular turn in his life, but his mama always encouraged him to be open to the possibilities and slow to judge, even (or maybe especially) yourself. He’s only been out of university and working as a nurse in the emergency department at the General for a bit over a year now and considering all the trauma he’s already dealt with there he almost feels guilty that the thing he’s stuck thinking on most of the time - the thing that keeps him up when he desperately needs to sleep - isn’t one of his patients or the long hours or the tricky transitions from nights to days and back again. He thought he had it under control and that it really wasn’t anything to worry about until last week when he realized that other people could tell. They don’t actually _know_ , but he’s become predictable to some - like the baristas at the 24 hour cafe where he gets their coffees and food as regular as clockwork, the baristas who gave him these looks and told him his girl sure was lucky to have someone as thoughtful as he was and made him stutter and flush because _oh, how wrong they were_ \- and he’s acting weird to others - like Danneel, his best friend since forever and his partner in crime in emerg, Danneel who asked him when he was going to stop being so sneaky and ridiculous and finally fess up to the new guy in his life so he could only look at her like he’d been caught while wrapping her Christmas presents, blinking, his mouth opening and closing on words he couldn’t find to explain. She just rolled her eyes and sighed at him because she knew what that meant and she wasn’t going to get anything out of him yet, even though she obviously had known a long while and was getting tired of waiting for him to volunteer the information because she’d given in and finally asked.

But what was he supposed to say, exactly?

_Actually, Danni, he’s this- well, I don’t know his name, actually and- to be honest, we haven’t talked much, I just try to bring him coffee and food and gloves and a hat last week when it snowed and- yes, okay, I’m in love with a homeless kid, what about it?_

He groans to himself just thinking it. And to be clear, the guy’s not actually a kid. Or at least, Jensen doesn’t think he is. If he was underage he’d have to be in some kind of home, right? Either way, he can’t be _that_ much younger than Jensen but he’s a million feet tall - well, he’s got at least a few inches on Jensen and that puts him up there - he’s so very thin that it makes Jensen ache and he’s got this baby face behind all this long shaggy hair - dimples to die for - and these eyes that are so bright Jensen has a tendency to become a little inarticulate when he stops to give the guy a hot beverage and sustenance on his way to or from his shift. Which is fine, really, because sometimes Jensen wonders if the kid even speaks. He’s come a long way since that first time Jensen stopped to give him some change but he never says much.

Jensen remembers that day like it was yesterday, if for no other reason than he’s lived it again in his mind countless times to try and figure out the why of it all and he’s still got no explanation. This past summer Jensen often enjoyed the twenty minute walk between his apartment and work. One random Tuesday he was about five minutes out from the hospital when he saw this crumpled up pile of human sitting on the ground in the alley off the main sidewalk. It was just a messy mop of hair resting on arms propped up by knees and in front of it was a coffee cup with a few coins in it. Jensen isn’t sure what compelled him to detour the few extra steps to lean down and drop in a few bills but he did and the sounds of his approach had startled the person who had been dozing there. Jensen had frozen when the kid’s head snapped up and their eyes locked; the kid look terrified, like he might bolt at any second, confused for a moment at where he was, and Jensen was mostly startled by the prettiest face he had never expected. He sputtered out a quiet apology to the kid who kept looking at him wide-eyed as he dropped the money in his cup. Jensen had nodded and continued on his way quickly as he could without bolting himself. He hadn’t given it much thought during his shift, which had been busy and a bit bloodier than most, but when he walked home twelve hours later and the kid was standing in the same spot, filthy and ragged white t-shirt hanging off his lean frame, his eyes cast down and hidden by his bangs, his cup held out in front of him, Jensen emptied the rest of the cash in his wallet into the cup without a second thought and felt himself flush as he walked away with the kid’s shining eyes on him all the while.

It’s been months now and Jensen isn’t sure where the kid was before, where he goes at night - which stresses Jensen out more than he can even begin to say - but he’s always in that same alley when Jensen is on his way to work or home. It started slowly, once Jensen realized he was more or less always there, but he started to get an extra coffee when he got his own, and then he added a muffin or a sandwich, and then he’s not sure when sometimes became every time but it did. Like he said, the baristas always have both coffees ready now and then they smile and wait for him to ask for whatever food he’s going to get. The kid wouldn’t maintain eye contact with him at first but Jensen feels almost familiar, and it took what felt like forever but he looks at him now, and smiles, and last week when Jensen gave him the gloves he swears the guy even mouthed the words _thank you_ though he was silent and his eyes were glistening a little.

Jensen questioned himself for a long time but he stopped a while back and doesn’t even hesitate when he goes through his closet looking for a sweater to take with him on his way to work tonight. It’s started to get colder and Jensen can’t stop thinking about his boy. He cringes when he thinks about him like that; he doesn’t mean it that way. He just- he can’t help it. He’s so fond of the kid and he gets riled up thinking about it sometimes: _how has no one else noticed him? Where is his family? Friends? Why doesn’t he have somewhere to go?_ Jensen figures he must spend some time at the shelters downtown - frankly, Jensen is impressed with himself that he hasn’t started volunteering there just to see more of him because oh, yeah, he’s definitely been thinking about it - because he’s mostly clean-shaven and he obviously makes do somehow but it’s not enough. Jensen saw the way he was shaking when he slipped the gloves and hat into his hands and it made him want to take him into his arms and never let him go. Jensen realizes this is crazy, that he has possibly lost his mind somewhere between home and work, but it’s too late now. Jensen is gone for the kid and he can’t tell Danneel or his mama why he’s so distracted all the time but he can’t bring himself to care. He digs his old university hoodie out and tries to ignore the tingly warm feeling he gets when he pictures the guy wearing it as he folds it up and puts it next to his lunch bag.

\---

“So how upset was your mom when you told her we had to work over Christmas?” Danneel whispers as she hands him a coffee. They’re leaning against the counter in the breakroom. It’s just past four in the morning on Christmas Eve and it’s some kind of holiday miracle that the ER is strangely empty and the few patients they’ve got waiting for beds upstairs are sleeping. The only lights on in the staffroom are the Christmas ones around the door and on the tree making it festive and relaxing so people can take advantage of the downtime, and Rob and Rich are snoring softly where they’re tangled up on the couch. Kim and Briana are still out at the desk chatting with Dr. Tapping and Dr. Collins. Everyone is wearing their most festive scrubs and there’s all kinds of goodies on the table that they all brought in to celebrate.

“She was definitely disappointed,” Jensen answers quietly as he sips at the welcome beverage. “But she knew it was going to be like this once we got out of school, you know? There’ll be other Christmases. And Josh’s family is actually there right now, so that helps.”

“It’s too bad you’re missing them. That's good for Donna though,” Danneel nods.

Jensen catches her eye over the edge of his mug and sees a familiar look there; he knows what’s coming before she even opens her mouth.

“So,” she starts, and Jensen only just stops himself from groaning.

“What?!” She levels him with a playful glare. “Jensen, you can’t hide him from me forever. I _know_ you. So is your mystery boy home for Christmas? Or is your working just a convenient cover for Christmas together? He’s waiting back at your apartment for you, isn’t he? Don’t make me start stalking you for answers. I’ll do it.”

She looks serious and Jensen’s eyes go wide because he knows her; she really will. He sighs.

“Danni, it’s not- it’s just… it’s not simple, okay? I- I’ll tell you when I have something to tell, I promise.” He gives her his most pleading eyes but she only looks skeptical before she works through what he said and is blinking at him.

“What are you saying, Jen? You aren’t- you haven’t- you’re not actually _seeing_ this guy? Jensen, you’ve had your head in the clouds for _months_! What the hell?! Who is this guy and where is the go-get-’em Jensen I’ve always known and loved?”

Jensen does groan now.

“Listen, it’s just complicated and I am kind of an idiot and no you absolutely cannot help.” He cuts her off before she has a chance to start. She pouts.

“Fine. But Jensen, seriously. Get your shit together, okay? You’re driving me crazy. And it’s Christmas!” She kisses his cheek and shakes her head as she walks away, pausing to steal a sugar cookie off the table before going to do her rounds.

Jensen sags back against the counter and thinks about how right she is but how he has no idea what to do. It’s not like he can just google _how to pick up cute homeless guys without being a super creep_. He sips at his coffee and hopes the kid is somewhere inside and out of the snow. He can still see the look on his face when he handed him the sweater. He’d stuttered out something along the lines of “it’s really soft and it’ll help keep you warm, okay?” and when he thinks of the way the guy hugged it to his chest Jensen’s stomach flips and a shiver goes through him. Jensen checked online and he knows that the one shelter downtown is open on Christmas. There was a turkey dinner there last night and he hopes his guy was there, hopes he’s wrapped up in a bed somewhere, tonight of all nights. Jensen can’t help it that his next thought is of being wrapped around the kid, being the big spoon even though he’s smaller. He feels fiercely protective of him and just wants him to be safe. He checks the clock on the wall and hopes the last two hours continue to be quiet. He’s anxious as he approaches the end of his shift; as much as he wants to lay eyes on the kid, he really hopes he doesn’t.

\---

Once Jensen wishes a final Merry Christmas to all his coworkers - complete with hugs and kisses and container of cookies to take home compliments of Dr. Collins - he gets bundled up against the weather and sets out to walk home, the sky lightening as the sun has started to rise. He doesn’t stop at the cafe because it is actually closed on Christmas day and he heads off towards home thinking about his cozy bed and the lights on his little tree and how ready he is to sleep. He checks the alley as he passes it only out of habit and he’s so stunned that he stops dead in his tracks. The kid is there, and Jensen just wants to cry. He’s wearing Jensen’s hoodie - he can tell because the hood is sticking out the back of his old winter coat - and the gloves and hat that Jensen gave him. He’s curled up against the brick wall and for a second Jensen’s mind is frantic: _how long has been like that is he okay Jesus it’s cold oh god what if he’s- no no no_. Then he shifts and Jensen breathes a sigh of relief. He crouches down in front of him before he can stop himself and his hands are gentle on the guy’s elbows.

“Hey,” he says softly, his heart in his throat as the guy wakes up and his eyes find Jensen’s, just like that first day except not at all because he doesn’t look scared anymore. He’s just as beautiful but his face is pale and his nose is pink from the cold and his eyes are heavy with sleep but his lips twist up into this tiny smile and Jensen can barely keep it together. He’s not sure what to say next and a dozen things rush his mouth at once, tripping over and pushing past each other to make themselves heard.

“But it’s Christmas!” is what he splutters out. The kid just tilts his head and looks at him with a kind of quiet laugh and Jensen can feel his face flush as he makes a face at himself.

“I mean, why are- you can’t-” the guy looks sad even as he grins at Jensen for being such a bumbling mess. “You have to come home with me.”

The guy’s eyes go wide as Jensen says it and Jensen’s do the same. There’s a moment of quiet while Jensen’s mind struggles to catch up with his mouth.

“No, I mean, yes. Not, you don’t _have_ to do anything, you’re your own person, _obviously_ , but it’s Christmas! Nobody should be alone at Christmas, and I can’t go home and bear the thought of you sitting here in the cold, not when I- well, you-” he’s rambling now and the guy’s face has softened and Jensen’s insides are a tight, fluttering mess and any minute he’s going to say something even more ridiculous, like how he’s in love with a complete stranger so instead he wraps it up quickly as he can. “Please, come home. With me. Please?”

Jensen sighs, his breath a warm, visible puff of air between them, and he closes his eyes because he is more or less failing miserably at human interaction right now. When he dares to open them again, the guy is smiling at him and Jensen can see that his eyes are brimming and it makes Jensen want to kiss him but he absolutely does not do that. Nope. _Jesus, Ackles, get a fucking grip_.

The guy clears his throat and Jensen is holding his breath.

“My name’s Jared.” His voice is quiet and _god_ he sounds so young and Jensen wants to hear him say so much more. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to thank you.”

Jensen laughs with relief and he thinks absentmindedly that he sounds a bit like a lunatic and tries to reign it in so he doesn’t scare the kid- _Jared_.

“You don’t, Jared. I just- my heart can’t take it. I worry about you so much. Come on, I want to get you out of this cold.” He stands up and he’s shaking as he takes Jared’s hands and pulls him to his feet. Jared wipes his eyes and Jensen pretends not to notice.

“I’m Jensen, by the way.” He adds. He’s still holding Jared’s hand when he starts walking and he wonders if that’s weird but Jared is holding on tightly so weird or not he’s going with it. Happily.

“Jensen,” Jared echoes, still quiet, like he’s testing it in his mouth, his chapped lips in a small, shy smile. The sound of it makes Jensen happier than he’s been in months and he acknowledges that, yeah, alright, Danneel is (almost) always right and yeah, he is maybe just a bit crazy but the object of his affection is clutching his hand and just said his name and he’s pretty sure that’s what angels sound like. At which thought Jensen immediately tells his brain to shut it, because that kind of thinking is straight up embarrassing, Jesus.

They walk back to his apartment in silence, hand-in-hand, and it’s surprisingly not awkward at all. Jensen gets him inside and hangs up both their outer layers. Jared’s hair is mussed from the hat and sticking every which way and Jensen can’t deny that he warms at the sight of it. He’s wearing Jensen’s hoodie and fidgeting with his hands in the front pocket, one holey-sock-covered toe drawing anxiously on the carpet and suddenly Jensen has no idea what to say or do. He really hadn’t thought this far ahead. _Hi, I’m Jensen, I’m a little bit in love with you so you should follow me home and I’ll make you breakfast in bed and kiss you until you promise not be sad and lonely ever again and-_ breakfast! There’s an idea.

“Jared, are you hungry? Can I make you some breakfast?” He asks tentatively. Jared looks back at him from under his bangs. It’s endearing but a little sad how he hides, and Jensen wants to see that beautiful face in all its glory. He bites his lip to keep from sighing. Jared just nods.

“My pancakes are pretty awesome. My mama’s recipe,” Jensen says with a wink, smiling. “Make yourself at home, okay? Wander around, the bathroom’s that way if you want, towels are in the hall closet. Anything you need, help yourself.” Jared nods again, slowly, and Jensen disappears into the kitchen to get working and let Jared have some space. He has to work again tonight but he can’t bring himself to care about how much sleep he manages to get.

When he comes into the living room with a tray stacked high with pancakes and all the fixings, Jared is sitting cross-legged on his couch in front of his little Christmas tree. He’s still got on Jensen’s hoodie and he’s wearing a pair of plaid sleep pants he must’ve taken off the top of the pile of clean clothes in the basket in Jensen’s room and the sight makes Jensen swallow hard, his mouth suddenly dry. Jared looks up at him as he comes closer to set the tray down on the coffee table and it’s clear he’s had a quick shower, his hair a bit damp and his face clean, and he looks so beautiful that Jensen’s skin feels warm and tight everywhere.

They eat quietly, except that Jared makes these little sounds on every bite, and Jensen is mesmerized. Jared eats slowly, deliberately, and Jensen can see the way he savours every mouthful. He isn’t sure Jared realizes he makes the noises but Jensen is cataloguing each and every one, committing them to memory. Jensen’s curiosity is through the roof; he wants to ask a million things about Jared - _how long, but why_ \- but he has the presence of mind to know it’s not his business and his heart tells him none of it matters. Jared is here, with him, in his home, and Jensen wants him to stay. He can’t pretend it’s not what he wants, and he’s not going to.

When the pancakes are done, Jensen stands to clean everything up. Jared watches him looking warm and comfortable and full and Jensen is so happy he’s not sure how he hasn’t split in two yet, his heart absolutely ready to burst. He’s quick to set the dishes in the sink and return because he just wants to be with Jared now. He sits back down on the couch next to him, and he hadn’t realized he was still in his scrubs until Jared reaches out a hand and starts tracing the tangled lines of cartoon Christmas lights on his knee. The touch of his finger has Jensen half-hard and his cheeks pink; he shifts just slightly and prays his arm covers his lap.

“I figured you were a nurse,” Jared whispers, looking down and still tracing the lines, keeping his fingers on Jensen’s calf where it’s folded up on the couch between them, a hair’s breadth away from being pressed against Jared. The pressure is warm and soft and hesitant and Jensen is frozen under it. He sees that Jared’s cheeks are a little flushed too and for the first time ever it occurs to him that for all that he went out of his way to cross paths with Jared over the last few months maybe Jared was doing the same for him, that just maybe Jared wasn’t sleeping in a shelter on this snowy Christmas morning because he knew Jensen’s rotation and was waiting. For him. _Oh, god_. Jensen’s getting harder by the second and as he watches Jared traces lines on his leg he realizes that both of them are trembling just a little.

Jensen can barely manage to make a small sound in the affirmative; it comes out barely more than an assenting squeak.

Jared finally looks up at him then and the pretty hazel of his eyes is more than a little eclipsed by the growing black. Jensen licks his bottom lip unconsciously and he watches as Jared tracks the movement. Then Jared is moving and the finger on Jensen’s leg is now a hand, open, palm pressing down as Jared leans forward. Jensen can’t bring himself to breath as Jared hesitates for just a moment before pressing their lips together. It’s tentative and gentle, chaste, and then he’s pulling back just enough to gauge Jensen’s response. He flicks his eyes up to look at him through his lashes and Jensen is leaning forward ever so slightly to chase his mouth. Jared smiles and kisses him again. Jensen whimpers as Jared’s tongue traces the seam of his lip and then slips inside. He tastes like maple syrup and warmth and Jensen can’t stop himself from tangling his hand into Jared’s hair. The kiss is deep and Jensen is dizzy from it but finally he pulls back to breathe. He’s also thankful he scrapes together enough brain cells to speak.

“Jared,” he pants out. “You don’t have to do this. You don’t- please, you don’t owe me anything.”

Jared looks so bashful the way blushes, shaking his head so that his hair falls back over his face.

“I want to. I’ve wanted to for a long time. Just- couldn’t believe that you…” Jensen has to lean forward to hear it Jared is so quiet, and he trails off.

“Can’t believe that I what, Jared?” Jensen prompts, raising his hand back up to tuck the loose strands off of his face and behind his ear. He uses his other hand to tip Jared’s chin up, make him look him in the eye. Jared swallows and bites his lip before answering.

“Couldn’t believe you’d really want me.”

Jensen’s heart clenches in his chest at the words and he has to force himself to think and answer properly.

“Jared, I want you. I more than want you. I really- I care about you. A lot. I do.” _I’m in love with you_. He keeps the last bit to himself, because he doesn’t want Jared to feel trapped or run away screaming, which honestly Jensen thinks that’s what a saner person might do, but it’s there, and it’s true. “I just- I didn’t know how. But it’s Christmas and I thought-” he shrugs, because he isn’t sure what he thought, not enough to put into words, but Jared looks like he understands.

“So…” he’s fiddling with the drawstring on his - Jensen’s - hoodie. “So it’s okay if I kiss you again?”

Their eyes meet and Jensen just nods, grinning.

Jared is smiling too, so big, those dimples so deep and doing things to Jensen’s insides as he leans back into Jensen’s space to kiss him. It’s sweet and slow but deep and Jensen moans into it, his hands finding Jared’s hips. He lets his thumbs edge under the hoodie to rub at Jared’s skin and Jared startles a little at the touch but he only kisses Jensen more fervently, so Jensen keeps at it. He lets his hand slide under the sweater and Jared isn’t wearing anything under it so his palms are sliding over warm, smooth skin and Jensen is dying to see him. Just as he starts to think about tugging off the sweatshirt Jared is moving, pushing Jensen back against the couch and then he’s climbing onto Jensen’s lap, straddling his hips and sitting down so that Jensen’s achingly hard dick is pressed along the crack of his ass through his pajamas and Jensen is sucking in a sharp breath as Jared settles there.

“ _Jared_ ,” he says on the exhale, his head going back against top of the couch. Jared is nosing along his jaw, planting kisses and licking at his skin and Jensen is falling apart. He can’t think straight and he lets his hands wander all over Jared’s upper body, finally tugging at the bottom of his sweatshirt and Jared lets him pull it up and over his head. He looks shy as Jensen’s eyes pour over him, his hands resting in loose fists on Jensen’s chest. He’s all lean muscle and ribs, as thin as Jensen thought, and Jensen feels that familiar spike of protectiveness. He sees the anxiety where it’s etched into Jared’s features and he starts to shake his head, his hands coming up to cup Jared’s face.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, soft and sincere. The way Jared looks at his words makes Jensen feel like something is breaking inside him and he surges forward to kiss Jared before he starts to cry. Jared’s the one whimpering into the kiss now and Jensen wants to tell him so many things but has no idea how to find the right words. So instead he tries with his kisses, licking into his mouth to chase the flavour of their breakfast in favour of Jared underneath it, holding Jared to him tightly all the while. Jared’s hands slip up under his scrubs and he’s pulling off the patterned top as soon as Jensen finally stops kissing him long enough for him to do it. He’s rocking his hips back and forth in a small, easy rhythm, grinding them together and Jensen is mindless with the way it feels and the way Jared’s breath is short and fast like his own.

Jensen manages to get a hand in between them and he’s slipping it down the front of Jared’s - his - pants and Jared throws his head back on a gasp as Jensen’s fist closes around his cock. It’s hot, heavy, and velvety soft against his palm, dripping at the tip, and Jensen swipes his thumb through it to smear it down the length.

“Jensen,” Jared stutters out on a moan, fucking into Jensen’s grip, and Jensen is catching his mouth with his own to swallow the sound. Jensen kisses him sloppily, his mind drowning in a million other things, like the perfect cushion of his ass as he rubs against it, the sticky-slick feel of Jared’s precome on his fingers, and the intoxicating sounds that Jared is making as they rut against each other.

Jared’s body feels so good against him and his mouth tastes like the only thing Jensen needs for the rest of his life and Jensen is coming before he knows it. His orgasm rips through him out of nowhere and he’s crying Jared’s name and clutching at him as it does, his hand on Jared’s dick pulling in a frantic and broken rhythm. His mouth is open against Jared’s because he can’t think enough to make his lips move and then Jared is suddenly still; he whispers Jensen’s name like he’s dying and Jensen’s hand and stomach are warm with the feeling of Jared’s come where it spills over them. Their foreheads rest against each other as they come down, panting, their skin shining with a sheen of sweat, and Jensen uses his clean hand to caress the long length of Jared’s back. Jared’s hands are open on Jensen’s chest and as Jensen lets him go and tucks him messy back into his pants he curls up - impossibly small - so he’s buried his face in the space between Jensen’s chin and chest, nuzzling in with a soft sigh. Jensen wipes his hand on the thigh of Jared’s pants - since they need to be washed anyway  - and wraps his arms around him. He can feel Jared’s body get heavy in his lap and Jensen is tired, too. He’s been up all night and he has to work again in less hours than he’d like, so he starts to shimmy forward, still holding Jared.

“It’s okay, don’t move. Just- hold on,” he mumbles it against the top of Jared’s head with a quick kiss and manages to stand up without falling over. Jared’s legs tighten like a vice around his waist and Jensen would laugh at how ridiculous it must look for him to be standing with a 6 foot 4 man curled up and clinging to him, but the relative ease with which he does it only reminds him how underfed and fragile Jared is, so it’s not funny at all. He can feel Jared smile against his chest as he walks them down the hall to his bedroom and it makes him smile, too, and plant another kiss on the top of his head. He lays Jared down in his bed, kissing his mouth before he stands back up and Jared is watching him through half-lidded eyes. Jensen tugs off Jared’s sleep pants, leaning down to kiss and lick at the mess he made of his pretty dick where it rests half-hard against his tummy, and Jared shifts under the attention, squirming and sucking in little breaths. When he’s clean Jensen stands up and winks at him before disappearing into the bathroom to put their clothes in the laundry hamper and clean himself up, too. He comes back naked and Jared is already asleep. His mouth is open and his eyes are closed; he’s breathing easy and his features are soft and Jensen thinks it just might be the most perfect sight of all time. He crawls into bed behind him and pulls the duvet up to cover them both as he settles in. Jared moves a little as Jensen spoons him, tucking his knees up behind Jared’s so they’re pressed together from head to toe, and he makes a pleased little hum that Jensen loves.

“Merry Christmas, Jensen,” Jared whispers, eyes still closed as he threads his fingers with Jensen’s where his hand is splayed on his tummy. Jensen smiles against the skin at the back of Jared’s neck, nosing into his hair.

“And a happy new year, Jared.” He kisses him then, letting his lips linger, and Jensen prays Jared understands that it’s an invitation. Jensen wants so much but most of all he wants to give: everything, and to Jared. Jared squeezes his hand and Jensen knows he gets it. They barely know each other but they’ve got enough to start. This best ever Christmas is going to turn into the best new year and Jensen can’t wait for all that it’s going to bring, because he’s going to share it with Jared and that’s all he could have wanted and more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love. Merry Christmas! <3


End file.
